A la poursuite du nouveau monde
by lainedemouton
Summary: Une jeune sorcière qui tient un bar, à Danvers, aux USA, est un peu prise au dépourvu lorsqu'une nuit elle doit louer une chambre à un jeune homme étrange, quelques jours seulement après la chute du Lord au Royaume Uni


_**Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous,**_  
 _ **Avant toutes choses, quelques indications: cette histoire ne tient pas compte du dernier chapitre du tome 7 des livres, et est rédigée à la première personne, ce qui peut dérouter un peu parfois. Je m'efforce d'écrire correctement mais je ne suis pas infaillible et quelques fautes se glissent parfois dans le texte ... Ce premier chapitre est une sorte de pilote, vos réactions sont donc plus que bienvenues pour que je sache si l'histoire vous plait.**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une très très bonne lecture,**_  
 _ **Bêêêêêment vôtre,**_  
 _ **Laine de Mouton**_

* * *

 **A la poursuite du nouveau monde**

6 mai 1998, Danvers, Massachusetts.

Ce qui est bien avec les aléas de l'Histoire et les moldus c'est qu'ils n'en retiennent que la moitié et le plus souvent ce qui les arrange. On vous dira que certains sorciers seront passés par là pour effacer quelques mémoires mais l'essentiel de la survie du monde sorcier tient dans un seul fait. Les moldus préfèrent oublier ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas et ce qui leur fait peur. Et c'est fou le nombre de choses qui les effraie.

De fait, la majorité des touristes qui viennent à Salem attiré par sa sombre époque et ses romantiques chasses aux sorcières n'ont toujours pas assimilés le fait que Salem n'était pas vraiment le véritable lieu de tous ces événements. Danvers, anciennement connu sous le nom de Salem Village, n'est autre que la capitale du monde sorcier des Etats-Unis et grâce à l'ignorance de nos pauvres moldus c'est à peine si nous sommes dérangés par quelques déséquilibrés. Les déséquilibrés des uns sont les sages des autres. C'est triste que des personnes si proches de la vérité soient systématiquement discréditées.

Le monde sorcier, et le monde moldu cohabitent au sein de notre ville. En général, ils ne se mélangent pas, mais les générations, les sorciers nés-moldus et les descendants de cracmols sont des liens forts qui créent une symbiose étrange et assurent la pérennité de chacun.

Cependant il va sans dire que les nouvelles de cette semaine ont quelques perturbé les habitudes. La chute de celui-dont-on-ne-doit(devait ?)-pas-prononcer-le-nom a un peu bouleversé la capitale. A Danvers et comme dans tout le nouveau monde les idées sont parfois plus progressistes parfois plus puritaines. Sur les relations avec les moldus la capitale a toujours été l'épicentre de l'acceptation mutuelle et des idéologies pro-moldus. Il existe encore quelques nobles familles venant d'Europe et qui ont gardé leur scepticisme, mais nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que les chasses aux sorcières sont terminées et que les collaborations avec les gouvernements moldus ont changé la donne.

Il y en aura toujours pour dire que les moldus sont un danger pour le monde sorcier, mais pour être honnête je pense qu'ils sont trop préoccupés par leurs propres problèmes pour être une quelconque menace pour nous. Je m'y connais bien en moldus, je sais à quel point ils sont obnubilés par leurs guerres, leurs stars, leurs technologies. Ils sont tellement profondément certains que la science et/ou Dieu sont la réponse à toutes leurs questions qu'ils ne réalisent pas à quel point la magie est présente toute autour d'eux. Pourtant je ne peux pas m'enlever l'idée de la tête qu'ils sont incroyablement fabuleux. Tout ce qu'ils arrivent à réaliser sans faire usage de la magie c'est tout bonnement épatant non ? Quand on sait toutes les prouesses qu'ils ont accomplies sans jeter le moindre sort. Le cinéma et la télévision par exemple.

Et un abruti a décidé qu'il fallait s'en servir comme elfe de maison. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appellerais l'idée du siècle. Le mec était peut-être un génie du mal, mais personne ne pourra me convaincre qu'il avait la meilleure des ambitions. S'il avait voulu révéler au monde entier que la magie existait et prendre le pouvoir, il avait assez de puissance pour que personne ne lui rie au nez. Mais non, il a juste décidé de devenir à moitié serpent et de prendre le pouvoir à Londres. C'était difficile de faire plus petit comme pays… il aurait pu choisir la Suisse mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aurait vraiment été pris au sérieux. C'est vrai que l'ancien continent garde encore les vieilles familles, leur puissance et leurs fortune, mais quand même après Grindelwald et la seconde guerre mondiale, dans laquelle, il faut le dire, beaucoup de sorciers sont morts à cause d'un autre décérébré, il lui était difficile d'accomplir quoique ce soit là-bas.

En attendant, il a quand même fait peur à pas mal de monde. Puis, bien que personne n'en parlait vraiment à haute voix, tout le monde se préparait à entrer en guerre, s'il prenait le pouvoir. Du coup, quand la nouvelle est tombée, ça nous a enlevé un certains poids, on ne peut pas le nier. Depuis ça fait quatre jours que la capitale est en fête. Et moi, ça m'arrange. Plus il y a de fêtes, plus j'ai de clients, et plus il y a de clients plus il y a de gallions.

Quatre jours que le bar ne désemplit pas. Je suis aux anges mais je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de mes deux serveurs. Ils ont l'air éreintés. Pourtant j'ai mis la main au chaudron ! Je dirais même que ça fait très bizarre de sortir de derrière mon bureau et de descendre dans la fosse aux cerbères. J'ai pris place derrière le comptoir et j'ai repris mon rôle de barmaid, celui que je tenais avant de reprendre l'affaire à ce vieux Corner.

Il est deux heures et demie du matin. J'ai congédié mes deux serveurs après avoir réparti les pourboires. Ils ont beau être fatigués c'est fou comme ils ont eu l'air d'être en forme quand ils les ont reçu. Kyle va aller en boîte, il peut nier autant qu'il le veut, j'ai des yeux partout dans cette ville et je sais de source sûre que la moitié de sa paye passe dans l'alcool et les boites de nuit. Je ne sais pas comment il tient. J'ai bien une petite idée, mais je ne préfère pas savoir.

Nous avons le même âge lui et moi, nous sortons de la même promotion du Danvers Institut. Tandis que je reprenais le fonds de commerce de Corner à la fin de ma septième année, lui il s'est engagé dans des études de Médicomagie. Comme il vient d'une famille modeste, il est obligé de travaillé pour payer ses études, et le bougre, il arrive à jongler entre ses examens, son travail et les fêtes. J'ai un peu peur de voir ses résultats dans un mois, à sa place j'aurais des Troll partout. Bon il va s'en dire qu'on ne peut pas nous comparer. Il avait des Optimal partout à l'Institut alors que moi je trainais dans les basfonds de médiocrité. Nous n'étions pas vraiment destinés à suivre le même chemin. Mais quand il est venu me voir pour obtenir une place je n'ai pas pu la lui refuser, c'est quand même grâce à lui que j'ai eu mes Aspics.

Elliot est beaucoup plus sage. Il est plus vieux que nous, il est en dernière année de Sciences Politiques. Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, nous n'avons pas la même vision du monde et il est d'une antipathie qui effraierait n'importe quel joyeux luron. Cependant il travaillait déjà au bar quand je l'ai repris et il fait bien son travail donc je l'ai gardé. Je suis un peu feignante et je n'avais pas envie de chercher quelqu'un d'autre pour le remplacer. Enfin, maintenant qu'il va être diplômé, il va partir, et je vais me retrouver avec un poste vacant…

Il est deux heures cinquante, il reste toujours un homme au fond et je dois fermer dans dix minutes. Je prends ma baguette au cas où, les piliers de comptoirs ne sont pas toujours faciles à déloger, et je me dirige vers lui. On dirait qu'il a vu que je venais vers lui car il met sa main dans sa poche et il tourne sa tête vers moi. J'affiche un sourire convivial et je fini de m'approcher à une distance respectable. Il porte un capuchon qui cache son visage et je ne peux voir que ses lèvres pincées.

\- Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je vais fermer dans dix minutes. J'ai vu que mon collègue vous a déjà encaissé, donc vous pouvez prendre le temps de finir votre verre et vous n'aurez qu'à le laisser là en partant

Il hoche la tête et je me détourne de lui. Il est étrange, on croirait voir un de ces malfaiteurs dans les films que me montre mon frère. Oh ne faites pas les surpris ça fait longtemps que vous avez compris que j'étais une née-moldue ! Il reste que ce type est louche. Sur sa note il n'y a que deux whiskey pur feu et pourtant le premier a été commandé à vingt et une heure. Deux verres en six heures ça ne fait pas beaucoup.

Je m'installe derrière le comptoir et je me prépare à compter la caisse quand je le vois se lever du coin de l'œil. Je relève la tête quand je me rends compte qu'il ne prend pas le chemin de la sortie mais qu'il se dirige vers moi. J'agrippe ma baguette sous le comptoir et me prépare à la dégainer quand il pose son verre sur le comptoir.

\- Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Sa voix me surprend. Ce n'est pas celle d'un homme mûr comme je m'y attendais mais plus à celle d'un gars qui sort de l'adolescence. Il rehausse le menton, il doit se demander pourquoi je ne lui réponds pas, et je lui fais signe de continuer en fermant mon tiroir-caisse.

\- Vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais trouver un endroit où dormir ce soir ? Je suis arrivé un peu tard en ville et je n'ai pas pu trouver d'hôtel qui avait encore de la place.

\- Avec les derniers événements en Ecosse, beaucoup de personne sont venues en ville voir leur famille, ce n'est pas étonnant que les trois hôtels du côté sorcier de la ville soit pleins. Vous devriez essayer du côté moldu. En général il y en a toujours qui restent ouverts toute la nuit.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent moldu.

\- C'est un problème en effet.

\- L'un de vos collègues m'a fait comprendre que vous louiez des chambres…

A cet instant précis j'en veux énormément à Elliot. Qui d'autre qu'Elliot aurait pu dire à n'importe quel venu que j'avais des chambres à louer. Corner louait des chambres avant, moi non. Qui dit service hôtelier, dit devoir se lever de bonne heure et faire le petit déjeuner ! A peu près tout ce que je déteste.

Je l'entends qui soupire faiblement et je le vois qui enlève son capuchon. Il a dû se dire que j'étais réticente à l'idée d'héberger un homme dont je ne voyais pas le visage. Certes c'est vrai aussi mais l'idée de faire monter quelqu'un dans les chambres poussiéreuses et qui n'ont pas été faites depuis plus d'un an ne m'inspire pas vraiment non plus.

Pourtant quand je vois qu'il est aussi jeune que moi, voire un peu plus, je me sens cédé et avec un soupir je me dis que demain je vais le regretter.

\- Ok, va pour cette nuit, mais normalement je ne loue pas, j'ai arrêté ce service il y a presqu'un an maintenant. Laissez-moi un instant je reviens.

Je pars dans la réserve qui est juste derrière le comptoir et je fouille dans un vieux carton. Je trouve rapidement le vieux cahier des comptes de Corner et je reviens devant le jeune homme. Je l'ouvre à la dernière page qui a été utilisée et je consulte les notes de mon prédécesseur.

\- Est-ce que vous prenez un petit-déjeuner?

\- Non, ça ira je ne mange jamais le matin.

Je me retiens de sortir le discours de ma mère sur l'importance et les bienfaits du repas « le plus important de la journée ! ».

\- Ok, je ne fais pas restaurant, mais on sert des encas. Sinon il y a un restaurant juste en face qui font le meilleur porridge du coin. A votre accent je me dis que ça vous rappellera le pays n'est-ce pas ?

\- je préférerais ne pas trop y penser au pays voyez-vous…

Je reste un peu pantoise devant sa réaction. Comme je le vois pencher sa tête sur le côté je me dis que je dois avoir l'air stupide à le dévisager. Il a les traits fins. Il ferait fureur dans le club de Kyle. Il a une entaille sur la joue et je jurerais voir un bleu sur sa mâchoire. La lumière jaunâtre de mes lampes n'aide pas vraiment à le détailler. Je secoue la tête pour me reconcentrer.

\- Bon dans l'idée, normalement la location de la chambre est à 5 gallions mais je ne peux pas vous faire payer aussi cher. Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure j'ai arrêté le service hôtelier, du coup les chambres n'ont pas été nettoyées. Je vous fais la nuit à 3 gallions, ça vous va ?

\- c'est parfait, je peux vous prendre une semaine ?

\- euh… vous ne voulez pas aller dans un vrai hôtel avec tous les services et tout le tralala ?

\- je préfèrerais rester dans un endroit calme.

\- c'est un bar, ici, ce n'est jamais vraiment calme.

\- si je suis le seul pensionnaire je ne risque pas de croiser d'autre client dans les couloirs ?

\- non c'est vrai…

Il s'abîme les mains en me fixant. Il a l'air stressé comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Je me dis que d'être tout seul dans une nouvelle ville, dans un nouveau pays, si jeune ce ne doit pas être facile.

\- Va pour une semaine alors. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit venez me demander. Si je ne suis pas derrière le comptoir vous n'aurez qu'à venir à mon bureau c'est juste là, et sinon demandez à Elliott ou Kyle ce sont les serveurs.

Pendant que je remplis le cahier, je le vois du coin de l'œil qui se détend. Je le fais signer le formulaire et j'encaisse les 21 gallions. Je referme le cahier et lui demande de me suivre après avoir récupéré les clefs d'une chambre dans la remise. Nous montons les escaliers et je m'arrête sur le palier du premier étage.

\- Bien alors, à gauche, c'est chez moi, si vous avez un problème vous n'aurez qu'à toquer. Vous avez la chambre numéro 7, fais-je en lisant l'étiquette de la clef.

Je tourne à droite et me dirige vers ladite chambre. J'ouvre la porte et je tousse en respirant la poussière qui se met à virevolter avec le mouvement d'air que je viens de faire. J'envoie deux trois sorts de nettoyage rapide et la pièce recouvre un aspect un peu plus engageant. La décoration date de plusieurs décennies et malgré cela je pense que déjà à l'époque elle devait être de mauvais goût. Corner n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme à être à la pointe de la mode.

Je vérifie la salle d'eau et lance quelques sorts ici aussi puis j'invoque des serviettes propres, qui viennent de ma chambre. Je suis bonne pour faire une nouvelle lessive. Je reviens pour donner les clefs au jeune homme et le vois qui inspecte le téléviseur, interloqué. Du coin de l'œil je repère la télécommande et appuie sur l'interrupteur. Il sursaute en voyant l'écran s'allumer et fixe les images défilant, les sourcils froncés.

\- C'est une télévision. Avec la télécommande vous pouvez changer les chaines en appuyant sur les chiffres et regarder d'autres programmes. Je vous la mets sur le lit avec les clefs. Pour la salle de bains, ne vous inquiétez pas l'eau met du temps à chauffer. Il vous suffit de la laisser couler une ou deux minutes avant de vous glisser dessous et je vous ai mis des serviettes propres. Est-ce qu'il vous faut autre chose ?

Il lève les yeux de l'écran et me regarde un peu dans le vague avant de secouer la tête et de me remercier.

Je redescends pour compter la caisse et envoie quelques chiffons nettoyer les tables par la même occasion. Comme je m'y attendais, la soirée a été plus que bonne, sans compter l'affaire de dernière minute qui booste le chiffre d'affaire. Je note dans un coin de ma tête de faire une jolie prime pour les garçons ce mois-ci et si possible d'investir dans une nouvelle pompe à bière. Je ferme la porte à clef et lance les sorts de protection puis je fais monter les chaises sur les tables d'un coup de baguette et lance deux serpillères lessiver le sol avant d'éteindre la lumière et de monter.

En fermant ma porte j'aperçois de la lumière passer sous le pas de la porte n°7. Les fluctuations de couleurs et d'intensité me font comprendre qu'il doit être en train de regarder la télé et je souris en me disant que c'est toujours marrant de voir des sorciers découvrir la technologie moldue. C'est impressionnant comme ceux qui vivent dans l'ancien monde peuvent être fermés à ce point. Il parait qu'à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie écossaise, aucune technologie moldue ne fonctionne. Soi-disant que la magie séculaire qui circule dans les murs empêcherait les ondes électro-machinchouette de fonctionner. Avec Kyle, nous sommes persuadés que ce sont les directeurs qui n'ont jamais voulu investir dans de nouvelles infrastructures. A l'Institut nous n'avions pas ce problème-là, nous avions tous le confort de la technologie moldue : la télévision, l'électricité, le chauffage, et même de nouvelles machines qu'ils appellent ordinateurs.

Mon frère Duncan ne jure que par eux et de l'internet. Il n'arrête pas de dire que le monde va changer grâce à lui. Je ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il me dit à ce propos mais c'est vrai que ça a l'air sympa, moi tout ce qui m'intéresse sur les machines ce sont les jeux auxquels on peut jouer. C'est merveilleux tout ce qu'ils arrivent à faire. Duncan m'a promis de m'en offrir un pour noël. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas pure gentillesse, même si il m'adore, tout le monde m'adore, c'est surtout qu'il voudrait bien que je lui laisse sa machine quand je viens chez lui.

Je me sèche les cheveux rapidement et me glisse sous ma couette. J'allume la télévision et zappe jusqu'à tomber sur une rediffusion de la première saison d'Urgences. Je somnole rapidement devant la complexité de la médecine moldue et je m'endors avec la ferme conviction que le Dr Ross est bien trop canon pour un médecin.


End file.
